Never Again
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: Phoenix is feeling depressed and low, so Maya thinks she can solve his problem by callig on Mia to make him feel better. What she doesn't plan however is the two consulting with each other and getting very close.


Never Again

Okay I know this paring is practically non-existent but I might as well try and push some of my ideas through!

I looked down at my watch impatiently chewing my lip. I was so nervous.

Be at the Restaurant Très Bien Maya said. Trust me she said. This will make you feel better she said.

I looked at my mug of disgusting coffee, it was watery and sour in my cold hands. The chief Jean Armstrong had not improved with his cooking or the heating bills or the general mood of the place. It would make Maya's bedroom have a run for its money.

I again took another sip slowly and deliberately.

"It's been a long time Phoenix…" came a voice behind me.

I jumped spluttering into my tea cup. I knew that voice. I turned standing in front of:

"Mia…How are you?"

"As well as can be expected, except for the fact I am dead, but apart from that yeah I'm okay."

I smiled stupid question.

I gestured for the seat opposite mine as we both sat. Maya had channelled Mia's spirit into her body. I grinned sometimes I didn't give Maya enough credit.

"So" Mia said crossing her arms in a business like way. "Why did Maya channel me?"

"Um, I have no idea, yesterday she told me she knew exactly what I needed to perk myself up a bit." I shrugged I had felt very depressed on that day.

"I guess Maya wanted me to help you out" she said grinning at me "What do you think was the problem?"

"Would the Madame want any beverages ?" Maggey said always at hand to serve new customers.

Mia shook her head "dead people don't eat, and when you're channelling you don't want the ghost eating."

Maggey blinked but then hastily left the table already freaked out.

Mia turned back at me "how's Maya?" she asked a little concerned.

"She's good, she misses you but she and Pearls keep each other company at the village."

Mia was looking out of the window nodding slowly, her eyes held a faraway look in her eyes.

"Edgeworth?"

"Oh, he has got an apprentice: Von Karma their getting quite close. He seems very happy, well as happy as Edgeworth can be."

"Pearl?"

"Starting school, getting to grips with the modern world though still a few hiccups."

"Gumshoe?"

"With Maggey" I said nodding to Maggey who was trying to look like she wasn't watching us.

Mia looked at me smirking "Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so unhappy Wright?" she asked tilting her head a little.

I looked down frowning at my coffee suddenly in deep thought, what was it? I had no idea why I had felt suddenly so lonely and alone. I then blushed feeling the answer coming out of my lips before her. "I guess I just miss my friend" I said simply to Mia.

Mia blinked at me a little confused at first then she smiled knowingly. She reached over and squeezed my hand over the table. "We were good friends weren't we Phoenix." She said her eyes smiling at me through the candle light warmth and her own.

I smiled back squeezing her hand as well.

She smiled and then stood.

"Are you going?" I asked standing, she had only just got here!

"Wright I have no right using Maya like this."

"But you have used her for longer."

"That doesn't make it right."

"Mia say something to me!" I nearly shouted at her.

She blinked at me.

"Please" I said trying to make it sound less like an order more like a friendly suggestion.

She looked at the moon outside and then at me "five minutes okay Phoenix."

She and I both sat, me waiting with baited breath her looking down at her arms thinking.

"Okay I'm dead and trust me I know what I'm talking about" she looked at me and then reached over and pulled my tie up higher, "make yourself look professional Wright even when out and about, you may think you have no life but it makes all the difference to your reputation. Now me: don't worry about me. I'm dead and I've been dead a long time, I've accepted it and I'm happy about it. I had my chance with life and now I'm sleeping."

I nodded looking down a little depressed the talk had turned _this _way.

"I know you Phoenix" she said gently putting her hand over mine "you are pretending you are getting on with it for Maya's sake, pretending you are taking my death pretty well. But you're not. Are you?"

I looked down at my hands feeling the now cold cup of coffee gently shake.

"What's it like?" I asked looking at her.

"Hmmm?"

"What's it like being you know…dead."

She looked at me seriously. Then she looked away, "it's like dreaming" she said finally not quite looking at me. "I suppose it is like sleeping on a Friday night with the whole weekend stretching out to you and you only awake when someone calls you."

"Oh."

"You don't have to worry about me Phoenix. I'm only sleeping and dreaming nothing horrible. Not many people would die if it was that horrible."

"I'm not worried about you" I said looking down at my now empty cup of coffee.

"Oh?"

"I…I've just been missing you so much."

She took my face bringing it up to her eye level, she then smiled "that is allowed Wright" she smiled at me holding my stare.

I nodded feeling tears in my eyes as her beautiful brown ones shone through Maya's face at me.

"One last question…" I muttered blushing again still looking at her though.

"Hmmmm?" she said crossing her arms.

"What do you dream about?"

She blinked at me, now it was her turn to blush. "Don't you know?" she asked looking down at her arms.

I shook my head.

"You. I dream about you, Phoenix."

I blinked my face bright red as I realised the impact of what she was saying. I looked back at her as she blushed deeper not quite looking at me.

I found my hand against Mai's cheek. I knew it wasn't hers but Maya's but I still forgot.

She blinked at me smiling her normal content smile. I wanted so much to…I don't know what…We were alone in the horrible restaurant, it wouldn't matter what we did, this was probably the last time we'd see each other socially, hell I could pin her to the table and do what I wished and I'd probably not regret it in the morning.

"Mia…" I muttered looking at her wishing my mouth could run away with me like it did in court. Say something Phoenix…Anything!

"That's right mensuré!" shouted Jean Armstrong from the kitchen where he and Maggey were watching from, "say you love the girl!"

Never in my life, have I ever wanted the ground to swallow me up so much in my life. I wanted to die. I covered my face. No!

Mia chuckled I blushed deeper pressing my hands harder over my face. I wanted to crawl into a deep dark hole and die!

Mia patted my arm suddenly standing I looked up at her. She put a couple of notes on the table for the coffee then headed for the door. I was that speechless.

"I thought you were coming Phoenix" she said smoothly over her shoulder.

I looked up from my hands a little taken aback. I saw her smile at me and then make her way to the restaurant door. I fumbled around with my scarf and wallet as I nearly ran for the door, nearly tripping on a table before opening and shutting myself out in the cold night air.

Mia was hanging out under a small hood that draped over the restaurant. I blinked up as the night slowly began to rain. I slowly, smoothly shuffled over to her as we both watch the rain fall slowly then violently out into the street. Mia looked at me and then at my red and pink scarf draped around my shoulders.

"You never did look good in red and pink" she stated humorously after looking me up and down.

"It's cheap" I stated casually.

She nodded smiling still; I knew she was trying to pick at me because I was wearing the same colours when I first met her. All I needed was a face mask and then the reunion would be complete.

We nodded now suddenly awkward with each other's company. I needed to think of something. ANYTHING! This was probably the last time I'd get to be with Mia like this. Once in a life time opportunity.

"I should probably take Maya home-" started the chief but I suddenly interrupted her by saying:

"Coffee?"

She blinked at me "what?"

"Coffee. Would you want coffee? Not here. Of course. At my apartment. With me."

She looked at the rain and then at me. "If you can go through the rain."

I looked up at the rain. It was so heavy. I held out my arm. "Would you like to escort me through the rain my lady?" I asked trying to be romantic.

She smiled at me taking my arm "okay Mr Wright if you can spare the time."

"How long do we have?"

"I have until the rain stops."

I looked confidently up at the rain which was falling. It wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

I gripped her arm as we both ran through the wet streets. We heard car horns beep at us, lights pass before our eyes, and the occasional slip from myself or Mia. When we finally got to my apartment we were both out of breath and sopping wet.

My hair was plastered down, my scarf slapped against my left cheek. Maya's hair was plastered to Mia's head, meaning Maya's long fringe was slapped across Mia's eyes blocking her face almost completely.

I smirked at her as she dripped onto my carpet and stood in the middle of my room. It didn't seem real as she stood almost awkwardly in my room it was like she didn't belong in this world. I took off my sopping wet scarf and turned the crippled heating up. I was trying to get the feel of Mia's wet clothes out of my mind.

We then both sat companionably side by side drinking our coffee our backs to the radiator as we tried to warm up. We talked about anything under the sun, it was quite nice really, Mia seemed quite content too hearing my report on events and the various trials I had taken and won (not the ones I lost of course). Mia looked at me she was using her lawyer analysing eyes to see through my mask and words.

"What we you going to say Wright?"

"When?" I asked taking another sip of my coffee.

"What you were in the restaurant until that French chief interrupted you?"

I shrugged "I don't remember" that was at least better than: I don't know.

"Wright let's be honest here, why would you invite me to your apartment to have coffee, when I have just sat across you twenty minutes before watching you drink coffee at the restaurant."

I looked up slightly at the ceiling trying to think of a good excuse but found none. "I guess I wanted to talk some more."

Mia nodded slightly looking down at her coffee. "You know Wright; you can't have a relationship with a dead person."

I felt myself burning up at her words "No! I'd never think like that chief!"

"Phoenix you forget I knew you for a long time, I also trained you to bluff which was a waste of my time by the looks of it."

I looked down again "the thought did cross my mind…" liar the thought was never out of your mind.

Mia sighed "Phoenix…it wouldn't be healthy, you need to carry on living meet other girls, go out with them, don't waste your time like this…" she looked at me I obviously looked quite woebegone for she put her hand on my arm turning to me "I would like it too Phoenix, but you know as well as I it wouldn't be fair on you, Maya, or me."

"I know."

I heard the rain beginning to easy and stop. I felt myself deflate again back to my depressed mood. Mia was right. There was no relationship for us, I had my small window of opportunity and as pathetic and as small as it had been. It went and it's gone now.

She sensed it too we both stood up as one person slightly crooked and uncomfortable because of the radiator.

"I think I need to go now Phoenix" Mia said to me.

"I guess" I said picking up our now empty cups of coffee.

She looked at me I could feel her stare on my back. "Aren't you going to say goodbye?"

I nodded at her I then looked at her, she was Mia. Not Mia's spirit in Maya's body but really Mia her long flowing brown hair, her face, her clothes, everything. I blinked at her she took my hand to shake it but I (lost in the moment) pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. She put her arms around my back and mine around her waist as we both heard the rain slow down. I felt her gently kiss my cheek and I felt wetness on her face but I didn't dare look.

I heard a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning behind us. I was sure she would be gone but she wasn't she stood against me, but I and she could feel she was leaving.

I and she both looked at each other and then we pressed our lips together.

And then slowly…

Very slowly…

I felt her go into nothing.

I held Maya as she fell back slightly spaced out by the channelling.

I put her on my sofa as she fell into unconsciousness again.

I then went to my window and stared out of it. Trying to forget what had just happened.

Knowing it would never happen again.

~::~

REVIEW ME!

I'm not expecting all that much because

The population to this paring is practically none existent.

But ever if you liked it a LITTLE review me!


End file.
